


VIOLET

by Ysabetwordsmith



Category: Sunshine Challenge - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: Purple flowers bloom in summer.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sunshine Challenge





	VIOLET

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was written for the Sunshine Challenge.
> 
> Enjoy [a list of purple flowers](https://www.flowerglossary.com/purple-flowers/).

**"VIOLET"**   
_\-- an acrostic poem_

Violet, iris, hyacinth: purple flowers  
Illuminate the manuscript of summer,  
Organizing themselves into vivid sprays.  
Let the pale pastels have their spring:  
Everything in summer is turned up  
Tenfold, until autumn burns it down.


End file.
